The prior art of supercritical fluid cleaning methods and systems for removing photo resist from semiconductor substrates and related requirements involves injecting fluid and additives into a cleaning chamber, and elevating the temperature and pressure to supercritical levels where a combination of chemical and mechanical mechanisms perform the necessary work to loosen and remove the unwanted materials. The cleaning fluid mixture may be elevated in temperature and pressure to supercritical state prior to injection into the chamber or the chamber may have internal heating elements to heat the fluid from liquid under pressure to supercritical state. Directional control of the through-flow of fluid through the chamber, as by nozzles or other flow directing devices, has provided the principle mechanical mechanism or component of the method of cleaning, directing the flow at or towards the surface at a desired angle. Spinning of the substrate beneath a nozzle to effectively accelerate the wafer against the fluid flow has also been disclosed. Transducers have been used to attempt to induce a wave pattern in the fluid at various frequencies. There remains a need for inserting more mechanical energy into the cleaning process to supplement the chemical processes that are occurring.